La trêve d'Halloween
by Orellia
Summary: Qui a dit qu'il n'y a qu'à Noël qu'on fait la paix ? Le gouvernement de Central a décidé d'organiser un grand spectacle à l'occasion de la fête des morts. Hors de question d'y être absent. Entre ceux qui veulent juste regarder, ceux qui cherchent la bagarre et ceux qui sont vraiment recherchés, on ne va pas s'ennuyer! Mais chut, le rideau se lève.


**Cette fic est né de la conjonction d'un délire personnel sur fond de l'album Imaginaerum de Nigntwish et d'une envie d'écrire quelque chose se passant à Halloween.**

**Pas de datation précise, sans doute un peu après le tome quinze avant que tout le monde ne quitte Central. Si si c'est possible, je vous assure (la logique et les fanfics...).**

**Les personnages sont ceux de FMA mais les artistes du Spectacle des Morts sont presque tous tirés de mangas ou d'animes que j'aime bien. Ce ne sont pas forcément des artistes dans leurs univers d'origines. **

**Je vous met au défi de trouver leurs véritables identités.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fma et les personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent tous à leur créateur respectif. ****_Alice au pays des merveille_**** appartient à Lewis Carroll et ''L'étrange noël de monsieur Jack'' à son réalisateur.**

* * *

**L**e mois d'octobre est humide, froid et déprimant. Il n'y a pas un seul habitant de Central pour dire le contraire. Les gens sont de mauvaise humeur, les rhumatismes et les automails se rappellent aux bons souvenirs, c'est la saison du brouillard qui empêche de voir à trois mètre devant soi, celle où les soirées se raccourcissent et où on claquemure portes et volets en hurlant au voisin de faire taire le chien il réveille bébé qui dort ( enfin ça c'est à longueur d'année).

Autant dire que l'ambiance n'est pas franchement terrible, ça ennuie un peu Mustang et son équipe qui sont habitués à passer un début d'automne bien moins morose dans l'Est où la proximité du désert assure encore de beaux jours.

– C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Havoc. On a l'impression de vivre entouré de croque-morts !

– Ça tombe bien, commenta Fuery. Il y a la Toussaint qui arrive.

Breda frémit.

– Brrr m'en parle pas, moi ça me fout toujours les chocottes, j'ai l'impression que les fantômes reviennent nous hanter...

– Bah ne t'en fait pas, avec ce temps de chien tu ne pourra même pas les voir.

Le petit groupe sursauta avant de se mettre prestement au garde à vous.

– Colonel ! Comment êtes vous entré !

Roy Mustang était en effet bien là, tout en sourire et en gants.

– Mais par la porte mon cher Falman.

– Mais...mais, bredouilla le sergent, vous n'étiez pas en train de bosser dans votre bureau ?

– Colonel ! Ne me dite pas que vous avez décidé de passer par la fenêtre pour aller retrouver une de vos conquêtes récentes !

Le lieutenant Hawkeye venait d'entrer à son tour, portant dans ses bras une pile de dossiers vacillants dangereusement qui fit faire la grimace à l'ensemble des hommes présent dans la pièce. Elle les déposa sur son bureau avant de s'essuyer le front d'un revers de la manche (c'est que la paperasse ça pèse son poids).

– Qu...qu'est ce que c'est que tous ça lieutenant ? Frémit Mustang devant la monstruosité de travail que tout ces rapports allait lui demander.

– Une idée brillante du secrétariat. Vu que le brouillard vous empêche plus ou moins d'aller sur le terrain ils ont eu la riche idée de vous occuper pour que vous ne dépassiez pas le quota de siestes permises à un être humain dans une journée.

– Je vais devoir relire tout ça !

La jeune femme acquiesça.

– Pendant que nous seront en opération dehors oui. Ça faisait beaucoup rire une petite secrétaire... Je crois que vous l'avez plaquée le mois dernier.

Le colonel était effondré.

– Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir avec une collègue, murmura t-il.

Havoc, Falman, Breda et Fuery le regardèrent avec compassion. Ils n'auraient échangé leurs places avec lui pour rien au monde. Même pas pour jouir de la popularité surnaturelle du gradé auprès de la gente féminine.

– Au fait colonel demanda Hawkeye, quand et pourquoi avez vous quitté votre poste ?

Oups, il avait complètement oublié ce léger détail... Ordinairement il aurait préféré qu'elle aussi mais pour une fois il avait une excuse. Même s'il avait appris cela totalement par hasard. Il se frappa le front d'un geste théâtrale.

– Oooh c'est vraaaiii !J'avais complètement oublié de vous en parler !

– Figurez vous que les hauts gradés en ont tellement marre d'entendre tout le monde grincer des dents qu'ils ont décidé d'organiser un grand spectacle des Morts !

– Un quoi ?

– Une grande représentation offerte pas le gouvernement qui aura lieu le 31 sur la place centrale de la ville. Tout ceux qui veulent venir sont invités. Y compris les militaires qui exceptionnellement seront tous en congé bien que chargé tout de même de maintenir un semblant d'ordre durant les festivités.

– En gros ils nous donnent des vacances mais on va devoir travailler quand même.

– Et ce sera quoi comme genre de spectacle ? Demanda Fuery, intéressé.

– D'après ce que j'ai compris ce sera un genre de pièce chanté entremêlé de théâtre, de danse et de cirque.

– Wahou, ça à l'air impressionnant, souffla le petit soldat.

Chacun rêva un instant au jour proche d'Halloween.

– Breda ça va ?

Le gros militaire était en effet un peu pâle.

– Ça va, ça va, c'est rien.

C'est juste que le grand spectacle des Morts... il le sentait un peu mal.

* * *

– Le grand spectacle des Morts ?

Edward, une tartine grillée à la bouche écoutait son frère lui parler avec enthousiasme.

– Mais oui Ed, confirma Alphonse tout excité, ça va se passer au centre ville. Ça va être super, en plus tout le monde sera déguisé. Ça ne choqueras personne que je porte une armure.

Façon de parler puisque le cadet des Elric ÉTAIT une armure. L'alchimie ça peut être dangereux parfois.

– En plus on pourra toujours rechercher des informations. Il y aura plein de monde là bas.

Edward hésita, il n'appréciait pas spécialement les fêtes et en plus ils avaient toutes les chances de croiser le colonel puisque tout ça était organisé par l'armée. Mais ça semblait faire tellement plaisir à son petit frère.

– Mouais bon d'accord...

– Génial ! Merci grand frère.

– De rien.

Il réfléchit.

– Tu crois qu'on devrait inviter Winry ? Les spectacles c'est son truc non ?

* * *

_Je me demande ce que signifie toute cette agitation en ville,_ se demanda May en observant le va et vient des ouvriers qui travaillaient à l'installation de la scène.

– Oh mais quel joli petit chat !

May sursauta. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert l'observait accroupie à côté d'elle. Étonnée de le voir si proche la jeune xinoise fit un bon d'un mètre en arrière.

– Vous m'avez fait peur !

Il rit.

– Désolé.

Il approcha la main pour caresser Xiao Mei mais se fit mordre sauvagement.

– Agghh...gh...gh...ouille. J'ai vraiment pas de chance avec les bêtes...

– Euh...

– Ah !Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chat Arthur fait la même chose.

Il se leva pour rejoindre un homme qui l'appelait en gesticulant.

– Salut, vient au spectacle ce soir, tu vas voir, tu va bien t'amuser.

May le regarda s'éloigner. _Un spectacle ?_

* * *

– Vous voulez que j'assiste au spectacle des Morts sur la grande place ce soir ?! demanda Kimblee dans la combiné.

Le président King Bradley ou Wrath pour les intimes se retourna dans son fauteuil.

– Cette célébration particulièrement stupide va attirer beaucoup de monde et de nombreux alchimistes seront présent. Nous ne sommes pas sûr que Scar ai quitté la capitale. Il va peut-être attaquer durant la représentation. Ce qui serait une occasion en or d'en finir avec lui et de retrouver le docteur Marcoh.

– Je comprend. Cela se pourrait en effet. Mais ce n'est pas trop son genre, il y aura beaucoup trop de monde.

– On ne peut pas écarter cette possibilité. S'il se montre tuez le mais dans un endroit discret. Sinon vous n'aurez qu'à profiter de la fête.

L'alchimiste écarlate sourit.

– Très amusant monsieur le président.

– Je serait également présent ainsi que les autres homonculus. Ne soyez pas surpris.

– Très bien j'en prend note.

Il raccrocha. _Une fête des morts, _quelle idée ridicule en effet. Mais cela pourrait peut être s'avérer divertissant. Il observa les militaires sous ses ordres qui l'aidaient à traquer l'Ishbal.

– Messieurs, dit-il, nous avons obtenu de son excellence une gracieuse journée de congé pour assister à la représentation de ce soir. Vous pouvez donc disposer.

* * *

– Nous allons vraiment devoir rester dehors toute la soirée bougonna Sélim en attendant sa mère (il était en réalité Pride, le premier homonculus).

– Nous pouvons difficilement être absent, répliqua Bradley en souriant à sa femme qui descendait l'escalier. Fait bonne figure.

* * *

**Et voilà un premier indice sur un des comédiens. Quelqu'un l'a reconnu? Sinon rien ne vous empêche de commenter quand même.**

**Comme je dit toujours: Auteure reviewée = auteure motivée. Faites un effort et vous aurez ma gratitude éternelle et inconditionnelle !**


End file.
